Last Confession
by Jeje bunny
Summary: " Kisah sederhana tentang Mark Tuan, pemuda LA yang tinggal di pedesaan dan menjadi idaman para Uke. siapa yang akan Mark pilih? " *maaf gak pandai bikin summary :)* markjin, markson, markbam, markgyeom, markjae, markbum


_**LAST CONFESSION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Mark Tuan, pindah ke desa dan bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang dihuni manusia-manusia unik. Apa jadinya jika ia diperebutkan oleh siswa satu kelas? Siapa yang akan ia pilih? "_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DRAMA, COMEDY, BOYS LOVE**_

 _ **Mark P.O.V**_

Suasana desa memang seperti yang ditampilkan di Televisi. Suasananya yang damai, udara yang sejuk, orang-orangnya yang ramah, dan lahan kosong yang luas.

 _Hmph! Goddamn!_

Sejujurnya semua itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, namun kebanyakan memang omong kosong yang di dramatisir agar mengesankan.

Aku Mark, baru saja meninggalkan _negri paman sam_ dan kehidupan mewahku untuk pindah ke sebuah desa bernama Incheon yang terletak di Korea Selatan. Baru kemarin pagi aku selesai _pindahan,_ dan siang ini aku sedang berada di depan rumah sederhanaku, memandangi halaman luas yang kosong.

Astaga! Ternyata kehidupan di desa sangat membosankan! Mana masyarakat yang berlalu-lalang dan saling bertegur sapa dengan ramah yang selalu ada di dalam drama TV? Setidaknya harus ada tetangga yang keluar rumah dan menyapaku lalu memberi _tteok,_ bukankah begitu budaya masyarakat korea?

Astaga, bahkan tetangga di kiri-kanan-belakang rumahku tak ada yang memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sejak pagi.

" Yi eun, aku sudah menelpon sekolah, mereka bilang kau bisa mulai sekolah besok pagi. "

" Apa?! Gila, aku baru saja sampai kemarin, _Tam!_ "

Dia Tammy, Kakak perempuanku yang pertama, hampir menyandang gelar janda dua kali tapi gagal. Memiliki satu anak bernama Luna, dan satu suami yang jarang pulang. Dia tinggal sekitar 1 KM dari tempatku karena aku yang ingin tinggal sendiri, agar tidak merepotkan.

Tentu saja aku akan kerepotan jika berada di tengah _rumah yang hampir rubuh_ 'kan?

Tammy menghampiriku lalu berkacak pinggang. " Jaga bicaramu, Yieun. _This is not America!_ " Omelnya sambil menendang bokongku pelan. Aku mendengus sebal, lalu berdiri dan bertatap muka langsung dengannya. " Aku kan belum beli seragam. " Ucapku mencari alasan. _Oh C'mon, aku memang sering berpindah tempat tinggal, tapi aku tetap perlu beradaptasi! Aku bukan seekor bunglon!_

Tammy menarik tanganku dan membuka pintu kamarku. Di dalam sana tergantung cermin setinggi 3 kaki yang disampingnya ada beberapa pasang baju seragam, entah sejak kapan baju itu ada di sana.

" Ini seragam musim dingin, ini musim panas, dan ini baju olah raga. Dan- "

" Baiklah cukup, kau menang. Aku akan pergi sekolah besok. " Finalku menghentikan ocehan antusiasnya yang mungkin akan terus berkicau sampai salah satu rahangnya copot. Aku memutar tubuh dan pergi kembali keluar hendak mengambil Headset ku yang tertinggal di teras.

Seekor- Maksudku seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun berlari ke arahku dan mendongkak dari anak tangga yang paling atas. " Bulat, warnanya oranye, lalu bisa memantul. Apakah itu? " tanyanya riang diakhiri tawa gemas yang membuat mood ku perlahan membaik. Aku berjongkok dan merapat padanya. " Bola Basket. " jawabku telak dan dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari makhluk manis ini.

" _uncle_ suka Basket? " Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu ia menarikku memutari rumah dan berlari melewati dua rumah warga yang lain hingga kami cukup jauh dari pemukiman. Luna naik ke gendonganku, lalu menunjuk ke tengah hamparan luas rerumputan yang mulai menguning.

Ada seseorang di sana, tergeletak begitu saja dengan posisi terlentang. _Mayat?_

" Oppa yang itu punya basket. " Ucap Luna masih menunjuk ke arah yang sama.

 _Oh ternyata bukan..._

Aku begitu tertarik sebenarnya dengan ucapan Luna, tapi aku belum tahu dia - _yang sedang terlentang-_ itu manusia jenis apa. Aku selalu berhati-hati pada orang asing, terutama di sini aku sendiri. Maksudku, Tammy dan Luna kan wanita, tentu saja aku yang harus melindungi mereka bukan sebaliknya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengajak Tammy menonton kartun kesukaannya.

Pukul 5 sore, Tammy dan Luna berpamitan dan pulang bersama suaminya yang tiba-tiba datang menjemput sambil membawakanku makanan sejenis Mie berwarna hitam dengan pasta kacang, _psh! Cari muka!_

Walau begitu, aku tetap memakan mie hitam itu hingga habis. Aku memasuki kamar dan memakai jaket karena udara pedesaan yang dinginnya mengalahkan AC. Bukannya tak punya selimut, hanya saja aku belum berniat untuk tidur. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan _sunset_ yang katanya akan terlihat indah jika dilihat dari lapangan di belakang rumah.

Aku kembali ke tempat dimana Luna menarikku siang tadi, tempat dimana aku menemukan seseorang tengah berbaring dengan sebuah bola basket di sampingnya. Dan aku menemukannya lagi sekarang, masih di tempat yang sama namun dengan posisi yang berbeda.

Niatku ingin menghampirinya pupus sudah saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola _baseball_ mencium pelipis kananku. _Sial, bola itu menghantamku bukan mencium!_ Aku bahkan sempat hilang keseimbangan karena tiba-tiba merasakan pening serius. " _Arhh... sial!_ " kataku mengusap bagian pelipisku yang masih terasa berdenyut. Tanganku mengulur meraih bola berwarna putih kumal itu dan mengepalnya kuat-kuat. " Akan kuhajar orang yang melempar bola ini! " Ujarku menggeram kemudiam berlalu mencari pelaku pelemparan bola _nyasar_ ini.

Belum terlalu jauh, aku sudah dipertemukan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam lurus, memakai baju hitam dan celana pendek se lutut. Ia sedang memegang tongkat basball yang ia simpan di pundaknya, berpose ala _harley quinn_ , dengan dad yang condong ke depan dan pantat yang membusung ke belakang. Jangan lupakan lehernya yang jenjang dan terlihat begitu putih.

" _Mwohanya?_ "

 _*Ngapain?_

 _Sialan! Aku berkhayal!_

Lupakan ucapanku tadi karena sebenarnya pria itu hanya sedang berdiri menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. Dia tidak membusungkan dada dan pantatnya, tidak juga sedang berpose ala _harley quinn._ Dia hanya memegang tongkatnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang terlihat begitu kekar. _Sial, bisa bisanya aku berkhayal aneh seperti tadi._

" _Mwohanya?_ " Ia bertanya dengan nada sarkas yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Aku mengusap wajahku lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menunjukkan bola baseball yang 99% adalah miliknya.

" Ah~ _Gomawo._ " Anak itu- maksudku pemuda aneh itu mengambil bola di tanganku lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. _Berengsek,_ orang kampung macam apa yang tidak punya etika seperti ini?! aku harus memberinya pelajaran walaupun sedikit! Setidaknya aku harus mencengkram motif dasi kupu-kupu di dadanya yang menggelikan itu dulu sebelum pergi.

" _Ei! We need to talk!_ " Aku berjalan menghampirinya tergesa-gesa. Ia menoleh dengan pandangannya yang masih sama seperti tadi, pandangan aneh yang entah kenapa terasa menyebalkan di wajahnya yang sudah menyebalkan itu.

Ia berhenti, menandakan ia menerima tawaranku untuk bicara. Namun kenyataannya tak seperti itu, ia hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa korea, lalu pergi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sungguh membuatku muak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Confession**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sekarang sudah pagi, dan aku dalam perjalanan menuju Sekolah. SMA Hansang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku, mungkin sekitar 2 kilo sehingga aku bisa menggunakan _Airmax ku_ untuk berjalan ke sekolah. Suasana masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa warga yang lalu lalang untuk pergi ke arah pasar. Sialnya keberadaanku seolah bukan hal yang spesial, mereka yang lewat hanya fokus pada jalannya walaupun ada beberapa yang menengok dan menganggukkan kepala untukku.

" _Chogiyo~_ " wanita tua memanggilku dari sebuah warung mie yang sepertinya baru buka. Aku menghampirinya, siapa tahu dia butuh bantuan. " _Neon... hangukie saramopseoyo? "_ tanya wanita itu sambil menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

" _Ne? A-ah.. ne~ Animnida._ " Jawabku setelah sempat kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya. Ia tersenyum manis lalu menarik lenganku, memaksaku masuk ke dalam warung mienya.

Ia mempersilahkan aku duduk di salah satu meja di sana, lalu memaksaku untuk sarapan di warungnya. _Dan gratis,_ dengan senang hati aku mau saja, kebetulan aku belum makan lagi sejak makan mie hitam kemarin.

Sementara wanita itu memasak, aku mengambil selembar buku menu yang lebih nampak seperti brosur yang dilaminating. Sejujurnya aku bisa berbahasa korea, tidak terlalu tapi aku lebih kesulitan membaca tulisan hangeul. Rasanya tulisan-tulisan hanji, kanji, hiragana, hangeul dan kawan-kawannya itu sangat sulit dipelajari dan di mataku semuanya mirip. Lagi pula, aku terbiasa berpindah-pindah tempat sehingga tak ada waktu untuk belajar hal-hal seperti itu. Aku yakin, di korea hanya akan bertahan 1 tahun atau kurang, pasti Ayahku akan memintaku pergi ke bagian lain negara ini lagi.

 _Hahh... inilah alasan kenapa aku tinggal kelas. Harusnya pria diumurku sudah menikmati masa Universitas yang katanya mengerikan itu. Bukannya masih menggunakan seragam dan pergi ke sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi._

Aku kembali fokus pada buku menu, melihat menu-menu yang terpampang dan didominasi makanan berkuah dan mie. Ada satu menu yang mirip dengan mie hitam yang kumakan semalam, namun ditulis dengan tulisan Hangeul, membuatku harus memutar-mutar buku agar dapat kubaca.

" Anda mau pesan _JJangmyun? "_

Aku menoleh dan mendongkak, menemukan pria berambut hitam yag sepertinya familiar sekali di kepalaku. " Kau! " Seruku reflek berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Ia menatapku balik dengan pandangan khasnya yang selalu menjengkelkan. " Bola! Kau yang kemar- "

" Ah~ Bola... " Ia memotong ucapanku lalu mengangguk dengan _watados_ nya. " Kau yang kemarin membawakan bola ku kan? Aku ingat, aku juga sudah mengucapkan terima kasih, jadi silahkan pergi~ "

 _Si-sial! Apa katanya... terima kasih... silahkan pergi?! FUKK!_

" _YA! KAU KEMARIN-_ "

" _Aigoo~_ kalian sudah berkenalan ya... _Jie_ Ambilkan dua mangkuk itu untuk pemuda ini, cepat. Dia harus segera sarapan. " Kali ini wanita itu yang memotong ucapanku. Ingin meledak rasanya, tapi kuurungkan ledakanku karena melihat mangkuk berisi makanan yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul. Air liurku seketika menggenang di ujung bibir saat mencium wangi dari asap putih yang mengepul itu, bihun dan kerang yang direndam kuah soup bercita rasa gurih dan manis. Aku suka makanan berkuah, dengan senang hati aku memasukkan sesendok kuah sup itu ke dalam mulutku.

" _UM!_ " Reflek aku berseru saat merasakan cita rasanya yang luar biasa. Moodku seketika membaik, tak lagi sebal karena sifat menjengkelkan pemuda itu.

Aku mendapatkan usapan lembut di bahuku yang berasal dari wanita paruh baya pemilik warung ini. Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku yang sedang makan dengan lahap, sesekali ia berbicara mengenai warungnya yang sudah dibuka 5 tahun lamanya.

Pria menjengkelkan itu tak lagi disekitarku, ia sibuk berkutat dengan meja-meja kosong, mengelap dan menata saus dan sendok. Satu hal yang kupikirkan, pasti dia adalah anak dari pemilik warung ini.

" Tidak, aku tidak menjualnya padamu, Nak. Aku memberimu sarapan. " Kata wanita itu saat aku mengeluarkan dompet. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, memastikan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingin dibayar. " Masukkan kembali dompetmu. "

 _Oh tentu, dengan senang hati!_

" _Eomma!_ Apa-apaan ini?! bagaimana bisa dia makan gratis seperti itu?! "

Aku menoleh polos pada pria yang tak lain adalah anak dari pemilik warung. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kami lalu menatapku bersulut-sulut. Aku yakin dia akan marah.

" Biarkan saja, Jie. Dia pelanggan pertama kita hari ini, jadi kuberikan gratis. "

" Mana bisa begitu?! " Ia menggebrak meja, kemudian menarik kupluk jaketku ke atas, membuat aku sedikit terangkat. _Sial, dia seorang saddistic._ " Bayar! Semuanya seratus ribu won! " bentaknya padaku.

" Jie! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan tanganmu dan pergilah sekolah! "

" Tapi dia harus membayar dulu makanannya, _eomma!_ " aku dilepaskan dengan kasar, dia kini berdebat dengan sang ibu. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku kemudian menaruh selembar uang seratus ribu di atas meja. Inginnya sih diam-diam pergi, tapi wanita itu terlanjur menyadari pergerakanku dan menahanku.

" Nak Mark, kulihat kalian memakai seragam yang sama, lebih baik kau diantarkan oleh Jie ya~ "

" Eh? "

" Tidak mau! Pergi saja sendiri! " Jie, atau siapalah namanya itu. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah melempar lap basah ke meja di hadapanku. Terlihat sang ibu menatap kepergiannya sendu, wanita itu menghela nafas panjang dengan senyum miris. Aku berdiri, kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menggaruk tengukku. _Ah rasanya canggung sekali..._

" _C- chogiyo... umm~_ "

" Ah astaga, cepat pergi, nanti kau ditinggal Jinyoung! " aku didorong keluar secara paksa tanpa sempat memberi tahu keberadaan uang yang kusimpan tadi. Ah entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Jinyoung_

 _Ohh... Jinyoung ya namanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Confession**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, sepertinya hampir seluruh ekspektasiku tentang pedesaan hampir semuanya salah. Kali ini aku membayangkan tentang sekolah, aku kira akan terlihat kuno dan _butut._ Tapi semuanya terlihat normal, walaupun bangunannya tak terlalu besar tapi setidaknya bangunan ini terlihat layak huni dan cukup modern.

 _Hh... oke Mark! Stop judge by cover!_

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong dan mencoba mencari ruang guru, tidak akan sulit karena bangunan ini berbentuk _leter U_ dengan lapangan luas di depan dan ruang terbuka hijau di belakang.

" Mau kah kau jadi pacarku? "

 _Hah?! apa-apaan ini?_

 _Aku baru saja datang dan langsung mendapat pernyataan cinta?! siapa yang berani-beraninya menembakku di hari pertama ku masuk sekolah?!_

Aku menoleh ke samping, ke sumber aku mendengar suara tersebut. Aku menemukan pria berambut pirang kekuningan dengan bunga di tangannya, berlutut dengan gagahnya bak seorang pangeran. _Sial, dia ternyata bukan sedang menembakku._

 _Tapi seorang gadis._

" Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berkomitmen dalam hubungan seperti itu... "

 _Pfft! Ditolak dia!_

" _kau yakin?_ "

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu membungkuk dengan sopan sambil meminta maaf, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

 _ **Set**_

 _Oh sial, sepertinya aku juga harus pergi_.

Pria itu melihatku sedang menonton drama menyedihkannya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari tempat ini. Ah gayanya seperti preman, jangan sampai dia meninju wajah tampanku untuk menutup mulut.

" _Hei!_ "

 _Sial!_

Sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan sial seharian ini?! kenapa aku sangat sial?! kenapa aku suka mengatakan sial?! _Sialan!_

" Hei berhenti sebentar. "

Berhenti lalu berbalik dan menatapnya innosen, itu lah yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku pura-pura melepas Headphone ku dan menatapnya kebingungan. " Ya? " Tanyaku sepolos mungkin.

 _Tunggu-tunggu..._

 _Rasanya aku kenal pria ini!_

 _Dia seperti..._

 _Yang tidur di lapang dengan bola basket itu!_

 _Sia-_

Ah kurasa cukup aku mengucapkan kata itu hari ini.

Tak sadar, ternyata dia kini sudah berada dihadpanku sedang menatapku dengan wajahnya yang datar. " Kau melihat? " tanyanya. Aku masih memasang wajha bingung, setidaknya aku harus selamat. _Wajah tampanku harus selamat!_

 _ **PLUK**_

Dia menyampirkan tangannya di bahuku, merangkul. Lalu tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang indah. Ia merangkulku dan membawaku berjalan bersama dengan dirinya.

 _A-apakah dia sedang berakting?_

Dia menatap wajahku dengan ramah lalu mengulukan tangannya yang lain, menawarkan sebuah jabatan tangan. " Jackson, " katanya. " Kau? " tanyanya kemudian. Aku menerima jabatan tangannya lalu membalas senyumnya dengan caggung, kemudian memperkenalkan namaku sekaligus memberitahukan bahwa aku baru saja masuk hari ini.

Dia terlihat ramah dan baik, bahkan ia bilang dia mau mengantarkanku ke ruang guru dan bersedia memberikan tour gratis mengelilingi sekolah. Dia juga memperkenalkan dirinya yang ternyata merupakan bangsa mandarin, membuatku reflek mengucapkan pertanyaan berbahasa mandarin. Kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan, dia bisa berbahasa mandarin dan inggris dengan baik dan bersedia menjadikan dirinya sebagai transalor bahasa korea untukku, tidak gratis... tapi dia hanya mengajukan syarat yang mudah.

" Syaratnya kau harus jadi sahabatku. "

Tanpa keberatan aku langsung mengiyakan kemauan nyelenehnya itu, dan kisah kami dimulai di situ.

 _Ah! Satu hal lagi!_

Kebetulan yang menguntungkan _part 2,_ ternyata setelah kami ke ruang guru dan berbincang sedikit dengan sang guru. Aku mendapatkan info bagus yaitu aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan sahabat baruku Jackson Wang, kami langsung menuju ke kelas dan terus berbincang disepanjang jalan dengan asyiknya.

Hingga aku sadar, bahwa...

Murid di kelasku hanya berisi 6 orang pria.

 ** _next?_**

 ** _love, share, and Review!_**

 ** _-JEJE_**


End file.
